Serendipia (extras)
by TrastornoBicolor
Summary: Dos pequeñas historias para adentrarnos por última vez en la autodestructiva relación de nuestros adolescentes hormonalmente inestables favoritos.


**He aquí el primer extra de mi historia** _ **Serendipia**_ **. Si no la has leído, te recomiendo que lo hagas o no te vas a enterar de un pimiento.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a nuestra querida Yana Toboso (quien por cierto parece obtener un sádico placer a base de ocultarnos el verdadero nombre de Ciel...)**

* * *

 **EXTRA 1**

Si había algo que Sebastian odiaba más que las picaduras de mosquito, los mocos pegados debajo de las literas y un puñado de niñatos malcriados gritándole en el oído, era una combinación de esas tres cosas a la vez. En efecto, Sebastian iba a desperdiciar dos semanas de su ajetreada vida de recién graduado trabajando como monitor en un campamento de verano.

Quince días eran mucho tiempo. En vez de pudrirse aquí, Sebastian debería haber aprovechado para largarse de viaje de fin de curso a Ibiza con los colegas —donde su rutina sería discoteca, emborracharse, despertarse con un resacón de la hostia que le duraría hasta la noche y vuelta a empezar—, o quizás ahorrar y haber emprendido uno de esos increíbles viajes de mochilero por Europa que cambiaban tu visión del mundo y te convertían en una mejor persona a nivel espiritual. No obstante, el destino —o mejor dicho Ciel— no lo había querido así. En su lugar, Sebastian tendría que hacer de monitor en un campamento para niños retardados y estar pendiente de que ningún oso se comiese a alguno de los chavales —porque claro, tener un niño menos del que hacerse cargo sería una tragedia…—.

Adivinar quién era el detonante que había ocasionado su desdicha era fácil. Ciel estaba preocupado por el inminente ingreso de Sebastian en la universidad, y por eso, cuando su tía le informó de que estaría pasando dos semanas en el exclusivo campamento Toboso —para mocosos sin neuronas, en opinión de Sebastian— debido a sus malas notas, Ciel entró en pánico y le suplicó que por favor se auto-arruinase las vacaciones y desperdiciase dos semanas de su vida yendo con él al dichoso campamento; claro que, como Sebastian era demasiado mayor para inscribirse como campista—y también demasiado brillante como para encajar allí—, tendría que trabajar en él.

En fin, podría ser peor.

Iba a desperdiciar dos semanas del mejor verano de su vida, pero por lo menos iban a pagarle.

En vez de rave y desfase tendría que madrugar todas las mañanas para cuidar de niños odiosos, pero merecería la pena si con ello hacía feliz a Ciel.

Ni siquiera podría utilizar su móvil por la falta de cobertura y Wifi, pero a cambio podría disfrutar del contacto pleno con la naturaleza.

De pronto, una bola de papel chorreando saliva le dio de lleno en toda la nuca y Sebastian escuchó la risa de unos gamberros —de los cuales se vengaría más tarde— sentados unos asientos por detrás del suyo. No, definitivamente esto _no_ podría ser peor.

Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse y volver a casa. El bus donde Sebastian había padecido las tres horas más largas de su vida acaba de detenerse, y por fin ante a ellos se alzaban dos enormes postes que sujetaban un cartel de madera con las palabras "Bienvenidos al campamento Toboso" talladas en él. Aleluya…

La chica sentada junto él —¿Amy había dicho que se llamaba? ¿Sally? ¿Patricia? En fin, daba igual, la llamaría Amy de todos modos…— no paraba de dar botes de alegría en su asiento, ansiosa por comenzar su primera experiencia como monitora. Se notaba a la legua que Amy era la típica persona que no había tenido verdadero contacto con niños en su vida; una de esas chicas que aún conservaba la fe en la humanidad y que creía que todos los niños de catorce años seguían siendo dulces angélicos que todavía jugaban al escondite en lugar de intercambiarse porno y tabaco en los recreos. Sebastian apenas pudo contener su sonrisa. Se la iban a comer viva…

Sin embargo, y aunque Sebastian podía pasar por alto que su única ayuda para controlar a estos monstruitos fuese una individua que parecía recién salida de un musical a lo _High School Musical_ , lo que el chico no estaba dispuesto a soportar era la irritante obsesión que la tal Amy tenía con él. Sebastian estaba bueno; modestia aparte, era alto, guapo atlético y quedaría divino galopando a lomos de un caballo blanco con sus sedosos cabellos alborotados por la brisa marina. _Pero_ eso no significaba que cada chica que pasase por delante de sus narices tuviese que enamorarse perdidamente de él.

—Sebastian —le llamó Amy, y Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco. Todo el viaje igual. La pobre muchacha le había llamado por su nombre al menos cincuenta veces; se lo iba a desgastar.

—Dime —masculló Sebastian, forzando una sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras del bus.

—¿Crees que tendremos que compartir habitación? —le preguntó ella con las mejillas rojas como un tomate, dirigiéndole una mirada nerviosa mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Sebastian trató de contener un escalofrío. Responder con crueldad y destruir la autoestima de la chica habría sido sencillo. No obstante, ni siquiera llevaban allí un día entero y el chico no quería estropear su relación con Amy tan pronto, así que por ahora sería educado.

—No será necesario. He leído que los niños duermen en barracones separados, así que yo me instalaré en el de los chicos y tú en el de las chicas —respondió él, aliviado de haber buscado en Internet toda la información posible sobre este lugar infernal.

La chica parecía decepcionada ante aquel descubrimiento y a Sebastian no podría importarle menos. Su mente andaba ocupada en cosas de mayor relevancia, como por ejemplo averiguar dónde demonios se había metido Ciel. Desde que ambos se habían subido a bus, Sebastian le había perdido de vista y estaba un poco preocupado. No era un secreto que Ciel era propenso a meterse en líos, por no hablar de lo mucho que le costaba congeniar con los demás niños de su edad.

Sin embargo, Sebastian se relajó considerablemente cuando una cabellera grisácea y otra rubia se abrieron paso entre la multitud de mocosos hasta llegar a él. Dios, menudas dos semanas más largas le esperaban, solo de pensarlo se le saltaban las lágrimas, y no precisamente de alegría…

—¡Sebastian, por fin te encontramos! —exclamó Elizabeth, arrojándose a sus brazos mientras Ciel contemplaba la escena con irritación.

La niña, a pesar de sus notas excelentes, se había ofrecido a acompañar a su primo a este horrible campamento en un dulce gesto solidario. Casi parecía imposible que una persona tan bondadosa y angelical compartiese los mismos genes que Ciel.

—¡Te he echado de menos! Como Ciel no ha vuelto a traerte por casa, pensaba que nunca volvería a verte. ¡Estoy tan contenta de que seas nuestro monitor!

Sebastian correspondió al efusivo abrazo de la chica e ignoró por completo el ceño fruncido de Ciel, quién se veía positivamente celoso. Entonces, el mayor esbozó una sonrisa retorcida y para más inri elevó a Elizabeth en el aire, dando vueltas en el sitio mientras la chica estallaba en carcajadas.

Cuando Sebastian por fin depositó a Elizabeth en el suelo, Ciel parecía listo para saltarle a la cara y sacarle los ojos con los pulgares, pero por suerte Sebastian había aprendido muy bien como calmar los arrebatos de ira de su diminuto novio. Cuando estaban en privado, Sebastian le torturaba con cosquillas hasta hacerle gritar —cosa que Ciel odiaba—, o bien le envolvía en un abrazo de oso y le comía el cuello a besos y mordisquitos mientras Ciel se retorcía intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Ahora que estaban en público, sin embargo, las muestras de afecto tendrían que esperar.

—¿Qué tal el viaje, Lizzy? —preguntó él, ignorando a propósito la mirada de Ciel que buscaba la suya con insistencia.

—Insufrible y eterno —replicó Ciel secamente antes de que Elizabeth pudiese contestar, cada vez más enfurruñado.

Sebastian estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo más cuando el grito agudo de Amy y las risas de los otros niños le interrumpieron. Sebastian suspiró. A juzgar por los chillidos de Amy, el idealizado concepto de pasar dos semanas rodeada de niños educados y encantadores que la chica concebía en su mente se acaba de desmoronar…

—Lo siento, chicos, pero parece que mi compañera me necesita. Luego me pasaré a haceros una visita para que me contéis que tal os ha ido vuestro primer día. —Ese último comentario iba, por supuesto, dirigido a Ciel.

 **OoOoO**

Habían pasado tres días y Sebastian sentía que ya no podía más. Estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Amy, al igual que él, estaba desquiciada. Los niños no solo eran tontos, sino que parecían encontrar un sádico placer en hacer la vida de los monitores —o sea, de ellos dos— lo más complicada posible.

Lo único bueno era que Amy había resultado ser mucho menos cargante de lo que Sebastian había pensado en un principio. En cuanto la chica abandonó su fachada de niña buena y comenzó a comportarse de manera más natural, Sebastian se dio cuenta de que su odio conjunto hacia los mocosos del campamento les estaba uniendo como camaradas y ayudando a crear una relación que bien podría ser llamada amistad.

Por otro lado, Sebastian había aceptado venir a este lugar de mala muerte por Ciel, y en las setenta y dos horas que llevaba atrapado en esta cámara de torturas apenas habían podido dirigirse la palabra, mucho menos pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Incluso por las noches, Sebastian, tras haber ideado varios planes para colarse en la litera de Ciel y así poder "intimar", había tenido que rendirse ya que sus esfuerzos se habían visto frustrados por culpa de algún mocoso que no lograba dormirse, o incluso por culpa de su propio agotamiento que le impedía despegarse de su cama para ir a buscar a Ciel. En resumidas cuentas, esta experiencia se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica pesadilla.

Sebastian se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y le suplicó a cualquier fuerza divina que estuviese dispuesto a escucharle que, por favor, le diese fuerzas para no darle un capón al estúpido niño, quién, agarrado a su bañador como si la vida le fuese en ello, le estaba poniendo el pecho perdido de mocos y lágrimas. Al parecer, otro de los niños, más concretamente uno de los abusones, le estaba amenazando con obligarle a comer hiedra venenosa. Para Sebastian, la solución más sencilla sería propinarles una colleja a ambos y apañado…

Sacudiendo su cabeza para despejarla de pensamientos violentos y homicidas, Sebastian hizo sonar su silbato y de inmediato se hizo el silencio entre los campistas.

—De acuerdo, escucharme todos. Tenéis una hora libre para jugar y bañaros, pero recordar que las ahogadillas y las peleas quedan terminantemente prohibidas. Si veo a alguien incumpliendo una de estas dos normas será castigado —anunció él, y nada más terminar su discurso, volvió a hacerse el caos mientras todos los pequeños corrían en estampida a la orilla del lago.

Sebastian suspiró, pero sonrió un poco cuando vio a Amy acercarse y sacar a escondidas una cajetilla de tabaco del bolsillo de sus shorts. La chica no fumaba, pero Sebastian había logrado convencerla para que le robase una cajetilla a uno de los profesores que daban clase a los niños por las mañanas, ya que los monitores tenían prohibido fumar en el campamento. Que Amy le resultase menos insoportable ahora que antes, no significaba que Sebastian no tuviese intención de aprovechar los sentimientos que la chica le profesaba a su favor.

Dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a los niños para comprobar que no les estaban prestando atención, Sebastian aceptó la cajetilla que la chica le tendía y encendió uno de los cigarros con una cerilla que había tomado prestada de la cocina. No solía fumar muy a menudo, pero hoy lo necesitaba…

—¿Un día duro? —le preguntó Amy, observando con aprensión como el cigarro se consumía a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras Sebastian le daba una calada tras otra.

—En efecto —admitió Sebastian, y su rostro se ensombreció al darse cuenta de que aún faltaban horas para la noche, el único momento del día en el que Sebastian podía relajarse.

Todos los días, Sebastian levantaba a los niños a las ocho de la mañana, les obligaba a asearse y entonces les vigilaba mientras las clases de la mañana tomaban lugar. Después tocaba la hora del almuerzo, y era raro el día en el que no estallaba una pelea de comida. A continuación, se desarrollaban las actividades de la tarde de las cuales se encargaban Amy y él; dichas actividades consistían en montañismo, juegos, excursiones, piragüismo o, como hoy, bañarse en el río —lo que fuese con tal de agotar a los críos—.

—Sebastian, hay un niño que no se está bañando —le informó Amy, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Un niño? —Sebastian siguió con la mirada la dirección que le señalaba el dedo de Amy y descubrió a Ciel sentado solo en uno de los bancos cerca de la orilla, leyendo un libro que Sebastian no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado. Conociéndole, lo habría robado de alguna de las aulas.

Ciel, al sentirse observado, alzó la cabeza para mirarles y agitó una mano a modo de saludo.

Por algún motivo, aquella reacción tan despreocupada enfureció a Sebastian mucho más de lo normal, y antes de que Amy pudiese detenerle, el chico arrojó la colilla al suelo y se acercó con paso amenazante al banco donde Ciel le observaba con una sonrisilla burlona.

—No traes muy buena cara, Sebastian. ¿Te encuentras…?

—¿De dónde has sacado este libro? —le interrumpió Sebastian, cortante. Acto seguido, le arrebató el libro con tanta brusquedad que Ciel estuvo a punto de caerse de su asiento.

Ciel le observó fijamente durante unos segundos, estudiándole, como si de pronto Sebastian se hubiese convertido en un perro verde proveniente de otro planeta y, por lo tanto, fuese merecedor de unos minuciosos instantes de cautelosa atención. Después se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no te estás bañando cómo todos los demás?

Ciel, todavía sorprendido ante la agresividad que desprendía el mayor, parpadeó un par de veces, como si quisiese cerciorarse de que la visión de un furibundo Sebastian que parecía estar a punto de arrancarle la cabeza fuese real y no imaginaciones suyas. No obstante, tras recuperarse de la impresión inicial, el pequeño frunció el ceño.

—No me apetece bañarme.

—Pues es lo que toca —replicó Sebastian, cada vez más y más enfurecido por un motivo que ni él mismo lograba comprender.

—No me encuentro bien —contestó Ciel, cruzándose de brazos.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Y hace menos de cinco minutos, tú estabas fumando. ¿Acaso quieres que me chive?

Sebastian apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes, sintiendo todo el estrés acumulado durante estos últimos días luchando por estallar y convertirse en la discusión del siglo.

—No estoy para juegos, Ciel. Métete en el agua.

Ciel era un niño desobediente, cabezota y rebelde. Cuando esas tres características se juntaban al mismo tiempo, hasta la paciencia de la persona más tranquila del mundo se vería comprometida, y la palabra que soltó a continuación no contribuyó en absoluto a mejorar el humor de Sebastian:

—Oblígame.

Sebastian no se lo pensó dos veces. Su mano salió dispara y sujetó el brazo de Ciel en un agarre de acero, efectivamente obligando al niño a levantarse y dejar su sitio en el banco.

—Escúchame bien, mocoso desagradecido, estoy malgastando mis vacaciones en este sitio de mierda por tu culpa, así que ahora vas a cerrar la boca y te vas a meter en el agua —siseó Sebastian, ignorando la cara enrojecida de Ciel por culpa de la rabia.

—¡He dicho que no quiero! —gritó Ciel, retorciéndose y clavando sus uñas en el brazo de Sebastian mientras este le arrastraba hacia la orilla.

Sin embargo, Sebastian no le prestó la menor atención.

—¡Sebastian, suéltame!

—¡Me haces daño!

—¡Te odio!

—¡SEBASTIAN!

Algo en el último grito de Ciel hizo que Sebastian se detuviese de inmediato. Ciel aprovechó el momento de confusión para soltarse y pegarle una patada en la espinilla antes de salir corriendo en dirección a los barracones. Sebastian hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no intentó correr tras él. En su lugar, sus oídos captaron el silencio ensordecedor que se había instalado tras la huida del niño: todo el mundo estaba mirándole. Incluso Elizabeth y su nueva amiga, Sieglinde, le observaban desde el agua con la boca abierta de par en par.

Sebastian tragó saliva. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

 **OoOoO**

Sebastian contempló la pantalla iluminada de su reloj digital: eran las dos de la mañana. Perfecto.

Levantándose sin hacer ruido de su cama, el chico camino lo más silenciosamente posible entre las literas de los niños que, por fortuna, parecían dormir a pierna suelta, hasta detenerse en frente de la litera indicada.

Esa tarde, cuando Sebastian había salido de su estupor, el chico había emprendido una marcha acelerada en dirección a los barracones bajo la mirada reprobadora de todos los presentes. Quería pedirle disculpas a Ciel por su inexcusable comportamiento; lo cierto era que había perdido los nervios y, como consecuencia, había pagado su frustración con el menor. Sin embargo, Lizzy le había detenido justo antes de alcanzar su destino y le había arrastrado a una esquina apartada donde, según ella, no serían molestados por fisgones y ojos delatadores. Después, le había obligado a agacharse y le había susurrado al oído que era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer si quería que Ciel le perdonase. Sebastian recordaba haberse sentido sorprendido de que Lizzy estuviese al tanto de su relación con Ciel y avergonzado de que una niña de catorce años le tuviese que dar indicaciones sobre cómo salvar su vida romántica, pero la seriedad poco característica en las palabras de la joven había contribuido a que Sebastian se decantase por escucharla sin rechistar.

De vuelta al presente, Sebastian tapó la boca de Ciel con una mano y observó con diversión como los ojos del niño se abrían de golpe presas del pánico, por lo menos hasta que su mirada asustada recayó sobre la figura conocida de su "agresor".

Ciel frunció el ceño y murmuró palabras amortiguadas contra la palma de Sebastian, quién, curioso, liberó su boca.

—He dicho: que te jodan, Sebastian.

Sebastian sonrió. Los dulces comentarios de Ciel siempre le pillaban con la guardia baja…

—He venido para secuestrarte —le explicó él, posicionando sus brazos por debajo de la espalda y las rodillas del pequeño, quién no opuso resistencia cuando su novio le levantó en vilo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no gritaré? —murmuró Ciel, todavía algo adormilado, bostezando y apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho cálido de Sebastian.

—Probablemente tus ganas de escuchar mis disculpas y de verme humillado ante ti —replicó Sebastian con facilidad, deslizándose con Ciel en brazos fuera de los barracones, haciendo uso de un sigilo propio de un ninja. Por suerte, ninguno de los otros niños se despertó.

Una vez fuera, Ciel por fin se atrevió a alzar la voz:

—¿Vas a explicarme qué significa todo esto? —preguntó él, receloso y aún resentido por el incidente de la tarde.

Sebastian dejó a Ciel en el suelo y se agachó para que los rostros de ambos estuviesen al mismo nivel.

—Lo siento mucho, Ciel. No sé qué me ha pasado, es solo que yo…

—Oh, pues yo creo que sé perfectamente lo que te ha pasado. Si tanto odias estar conmigo, no tenías porqué venir —le recriminó Ciel, no dejándose agasajar por el tono de voz dulcificado de Sebastian.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —repuso Sebastian, comenzando a enfurecerse él también. No le gustaba tener que ser siempre el malo de la película—. Porque yo no recuerdo tener la opción de negarme. Estuviste a punto de arrancarme la cabeza cuando intenté decirte que no quería ir contigo a este estúpido campamento.

—Así que de eso se trata, rencor acumulado —dijo Ciel con frialdad, asintiendo con fingida calma; una calma que a Sebastian le resultó extremadamente enervante, pero recordando el percance de antes, Sebastian decidió que mantener una actitud relajada y sincera, tal y como le había explicado Lizzy, sería lo mejor.

—No, Ciel, no se trata de nada. Ni siquiera se trata de ti. Es solo que desde que puse un pie aquí siento que me va a dar un ataque de ansiedad. Vine para estar contigo y apenas he podido verte durante estos días. Para colmo, no duermo lo suficiente y la comida es un asco. Odio este sitio.

—Eso no es excusa. Yo siento exactamente lo mismo y no voy por ahí gritándole a la gente.

—Además, odio a todos los niños. La mitad son imbéciles y la otra mitad malvados.

—Concuerdo.

—Ni siquiera me gusta la naturaleza.

—A mí tampoco.

—Solo quiero volver a casa y meterme en la cama.

—Yo también.

Ambos se contemplaron sorprendidos el uno al otro durante unos segundos, y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice a continuación.

—Te he echado de menos —confesó entonces Sebastian, apoyando su frente contra la de Ciel.

—Y yo a ti… —musitó Ciel, sonrojándose ligeramente. Discutir o fanfarronear sobre sexo seguía siendo mucho menos vergonzoso para él que hablar de sentimentalismos.

—¿Tregua?

Ciel asintió y Sebastian le regaló una sonrisa radiante, irguiéndose de nuevo y extendiendo una mano en su dirección.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —le dijo, y Ciel tomó su mano sin dudarlo.

—Espero que tu sorpresa esté cerca —murmuró Ciel por lo bajini, apretando con fuerza la mano de Sebastian, y el mayor resistió a duras penas la tentación de echarse a reír como un idiota. De pronto, Sebastian se sentía más eufórico y liberado de lo que se había sentido en días.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Sebastian se centró en su tarea de guiar a Ciel a tientas por la oscuridad del bosque hasta llegar al claro donde se encontraba el mismo lago que unas horas atrás había ocasionado su pelea. El claro en cuestión estaba iluminado por la luna, cuya pálida luz se reflejaba tenuemente sobre la superficie del lago, confiriéndole un aura tranquila y casi mística.

Sin más ruido que las sinfonías de los insectos escondidos entre la maleza, y con un espectáculo de estrellas relucientes pintadas a lo largo del firmamento como únicos testigos, Sebastian y Ciel caminaron con las manos entrelazadas hasta detenerse cerca de la orilla.

Ciel iba vestido con unos shorts azules y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que, debido a su complexión diminuta, más que una camiseta parecía un camisón. Sebastian por su parte había optado por usar una fina camiseta con el logo de una banda de rock ochentera y los pantalones de deporte más finos que había podido encontrar a modo de pijama.

—¿Para qué me has traído aquí, Sebastian? —preguntó Ciel, contemplando el agua con cierto nerviosismo.

—¿No es obvio? Una de las mejores experiencias en un campamento de verano es escaparse por la noche para ir al lago y bañarse en pelotas. A ser posible con compañía —respondió Sebastian, dirigiéndole a Ciel una mirada sugerente.

—No voy a meterme en el lago —replicó Ciel, tajante, soltando la mano de Sebastian.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió Sebastian, y Ciel notó que el tono juguetón en su voz había desaparecido. El mayor se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal cuando esa tarde. Justo antes de internar meter a Ciel en el agua por la fuerza, el niño había gritado su nombre con miedo—. Ciel, sé que no hemos hablado mucho del tema, pero si te asusta el agua por lo que pasó con Claude me lo puedes contar. Siempre estaré dispuesto a escucharte, y si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, ten por seguro que lo haré.

Ciel, sintiéndose acorralado, negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente.

—No es eso… bueno, puede que un poco sí. Es solo que yo… que yo…

—¿Qué tú…? —le instó Sebastian, ansioso por conocer la respuesta.

—Qué me da vergüenza, Sebastian —admitió Ciel finalmente, rojo como un tomate—. Por si no lo habías notado, casi suspendo natación el año pasado y mi cuerpo desnudo no es como para tirar cohetes. Por lo tanto, un lago no es el escenario más divertido que se me ocurre.

—Oh —Fue lo único que dijo Sebastian—. Pero eso es una estupidez. Si te da miedo, solo tienes que agarrarte a mí y yo nadaré por los dos. Además, no es la primera vez que te veo desnudo. —O sí. Sebastian nunca antes había caído en la cuenta, pero ni él ni Ciel se habían plantado desnudos el uno frente al otro. Siempre quedaba alguna prenda decorosa de por medio, o uno de los dos estaba dormido, o se encontraban tapados por las sábanas. Todo había sido culpa de las circunstancias—. De todos modos, ¿qué más da? Con esta oscuridad tampoco te creas que voy a ser capaz de ver gran cosa.

Por toda respuesta, Ciel, incómodo, se frotó el pie derecho contra su gemelo izquierdo e hizo un mohín enfadado. Sebastian suspiró.

—Ciel, a estas alturas de nuestra relación la timidez resulta un poco redundante, ¿no crees? Ya he visto lo suficiente de ti como para saber que me resultas atractivo. Además, yo jamás permitiría que te ahogases—le tranquilizó él, abrazando a Ciel contra su pecho para comerle la cara a ruidosos besitos aprovechando que el niño no podía escapar de sus garras.

—Vale, vale, ya lo pillo. No hace falta ponerse moñas —replicó Ciel entre risas ahogadas, retorciéndose para escapar de los humillantes mimos a los que su retardado novio de casi dos metros le estaba sometiendo—. Aunque supongo que no tengo de que preocuparme. He oído que los recipientes vacíos flotan mejor en el agua, y dado que tu cabeza está desprovista de cerebro, si me ahogo solo tengo que agarrarme a ella.

La sonrisa de Sebastian estuvo a punto de desaparecer por culpa de un tic nervioso, pero el mayor, acostumbrado a los insultos repentinos de Ciel, decidió que lo mejor sería tomarse sus palabras con humor.

—Si yo fuese tú, rezaría porque mi cabeza hueca no se aleje flotando de ti cuando estemos en medio del lago y no hagas pie —replicó Sebastian sin inmutarse, comenzando a desvestirse. Ciel siguió su ejemplo.

Una vez que ambos se encontraron como Dios los trajo al mundo frente a la orilla del lago, Sebastian, sin darle tiempo a Ciel para echarse atrás, cogió al pequeño en volandas, se introdujo en el agua hasta que está le cubrió por las rodillas y, tras dirigirle una última mirada malévola a Ciel, quién pataleando sin parar no sabía si chillar o reír histéricamente, se zambulló en el agua salpicando cuantiosamente.

Al emerger, ambos se habían alejado bastante de la orilla y ahora el agua le llegaba por el pecho a Sebastian. Por su parte, Ciel escupía con cara de asco y se frotaba la frente desesperadamente con una mano para quitarse el flequillo mojado de los ojos, mientras que con la otra se agarraba al cuello de Sebastian como si la vida le fuese en ello. Sebastian meneó la cabeza de lado a lado y sonrió suavemente. Después, sin dejar de sujetar a Ciel con un brazo estratégicamente colocado bajo su trasero, Sebastian apartó la mano de Ciel y le retiró el flequillo con cuidado, deslizándolo hacia atrás.

—Anda, mira, otro peinado repipi —se burló Sebastian, y aunque Ciel luchó contra el impulso, al final acabó sonriendo de todos modos ante la ocurrencia de su novio.

—Mejor cállate y cómeme los morros, imbécil —musitó él, y sin esperar respuesta, agarró a Sebastian por la nuca con intención de estrellar su boca contra la suya. Sin embargo, antes de que Ciel pudiese tomar el control del beso y arruinarlo con un ritmo demasiado rápido y ansioso, Sebastian agarró sus cabellos humedecidos y tiró de ellos hasta separar sus labios tan solo unos milímetros.

Ciel gimió bajito al sentir el aliento cálido de Sebastian tan cerca de su rostro, acariciando sus labios de manera tortuosa, tan cerca incluso que si Sebastian le permitiese cerrar el espacio que los separaba de una puñetera vez, entonces el pequeño sentía que se derretiría.

—Paciencia —le susurró Sebastian, y Ciel, aunque sentía de todo menos paciencia, asintió obediente.

Por fin, Sebastian le besó con una lentitud enloquecedora, pero igualmente sensual, y las piernas de Ciel se enroscaron alrededor de la cintura de su novio, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar, sintiendo el contacto pleno de la piel de Sebastian restregándose contra la suya.

Sebastian liberó los cabellos de Ciel cuando las mandíbulas de ambos se abrieron y sus lenguas se deslizaron la una contra la otra. Los sonidos húmedos y ahogados que resonaban en la quietud del lago no ayudaban a mejorar la situación de ambos, y sin poder evitarlo, Ciel gimió bajito cuando Sebastian mordió y succionó su labio inferior. El niño podía notar la erección de Sebastian rozando su muslo y la suya propia presionando contra el abdomen de Sebastian.

—Para —jadeó Ciel de pronto, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Sebastian, abrazando al mayor con fuerza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Sebastian preocupado, devolviéndole el abrazo—. ¿No te ha gustado?

—No es eso… es que ha sido… _demasiado_.

Las cejas de Sebastian se alzaron y el chico esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad, aunque esta se borró cuando Ciel mordió su yugular y succionó su piel con fuerza.

—Cuidadito, Ciel. Nada de chupetones en zonas visibles —le advirtió Sebastian, separando a Ciel de su cuello.

Justo cuando Ciel estaba a punto de protestar, una luz pasó rozando sus cabezas y dejándoles congelados en el sitio, y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese abrir la boca para expresar su incertidumbre, la voz de Amy se cargó el pacífico silencio de la noche y también el poco romanticismo que habían conseguido acumular.

—¡¿HOLA?! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?! —gritó ella, alumbrando a todas partes con su linterna.

—Joder, joder, joder. ¿Qué está haciendo ésta aquí? —masculló Sebastian, esquivando un fogonazo de luz por los pelos. Con tanto mover la linterna, más que una monitora en busca de niños traviesos parecía una bola de discoteca con patas.

—Ni idea, pero deberíamos largarnos antes de que nos pillen —sugirió Ciel. Lo último que le faltaba era que el campamento llamase a su tía para alertarla de su descarado comportamiento en público, nada menos que con otro hombre.

—Alguien nos ha tenido que delatar. Coge aire —le susurró Sebastian al oído.

—¿Qué? Mierd…

Las palabras de Ciel se vieron literalmente ahogadas por el agua, y el niño se agarró como pudo a Sebastian, quién, sin perder ni por un segundo la concentración, buceó con diligencia hacia la orilla del lago ignorando los rayos de luz que de repente aparecían en su camino.

Cuando rompieron la fina capa de la superficie, Ciel tosió y Sebastian, estremeciéndose ante la cantidad de ruido que estaban haciendo, resistió el impulso de taparle la boca —básicamente porque no quería contribuir a que Ciel muriese ahogado…—. Una vez que Ciel se hubo calmado, tomando la iniciativa, Sebastian le cogió como si este se tratase de un saco de patatas, ignorando sus protestas, y salió del agua intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Sin embargo, en la orilla les esperaba otra sorpresa, y es que su ropa había desaparecido.

—¡¿Qué has hecho con la ropa?! —siseó Ciel, cabreado ante la ineptitud de su novio.

—Te juro que las dejé sobre esa roca de ahí —se excusó Sebastian, señalando una roca semi-oculta por la maleza.

—¿HOLA? ¡ESTOY OYENDO VOCES! —Era Amy otra vez, de vuelta al ataque con la dichosa linternita—. ¡SI OS ENTREGAIS AHORA Y ME DEJÁIS VOLVER A LA CAMA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ, JURO QUE NO OS EXTRANGULARÉ!

Esas palabras, desde el punto de vista de Sebastian, no sonaban para nada convincentes. Un escalofrío conjunto recorrió el cuerpo de ambos chicos. Lo único bueno de aquella situación era que Amy pensaba que los gamberros eran campistas que se habían escapado de sus camas para ir a nadar al lago, así que mientras que la chica no descubriese sus identidades, estaban a salvo.

—Tenemos que largarnos de aquí antes de que Amy nos encuentre —susurró Sebastian, agarrando la mano de Ciel.

—¿Quién diantres es Amy? La monitora se llama María.

Sebastian chirrió los dientes, desesperado.

—¿Qué más da eso? Ahora muévete —ordenó él, tironeando del brazo de Ciel.

—¡SI OS ENTREGÁIS, OS PROMETO QUE NO OS DESCUARTIZARÉ Y ARROJARÉ VUESTROS RESTOS AL LAGO! —Seguía gritando Amy o María, lo mismo daba. Sebastian tendría que ser retardado para acercarse voluntariamente a una persona que gritaba semejantes burradas en mitad de la noche…

Corriendo frenéticamente a través del bosque, desnudos y mojados, Ciel y Sebastian por fin regresaron a al barracón de los chicos. Por suerte, todas las luces seguían apagadas y la pareja pudo colarse en él sin problemas. Y una vez que ambos se encontraron por fin en la seguridad del refugio, solo hizo falta una mirada furtiva para que ambos estallasen en carcajadas ahogadas por las palmas de sus manos.

—Ciel, tengo una idea —le dijo entonces Sebastian—. Tú corre a las duchas y espérame allí. Yo mientras voy a por toallas y algo de ropa.

—¿Para qué quieres ir a las duchas? —le preguntó Ciel confuso.

—Llevo tres días sin correrme, ¿para qué crees tú que quiero ir contigo a las duchas en mitad de la noche?

Incluso en la penumbra del lugar, el rostro de Ciel se iluminó.

—No me digas que vamos a…

—No tan deprisa, mi amor. Vamos a descargar tensiones juntos, no ha desvirgarte en los baños cutres de un campamento.

A pesar de su evidente decepción, Ciel obedeció a regañadientes y corrió a oscuras en dirección a las duchas. Con lo torpe que era, Sebastian rezó para que el pequeño no se resbalase por el camino y se partiese la cabeza, pero al no escuchar ningún estruendo o grito, Sebastian supuso que Ciel había llegado a su destino de una pieza.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sebastian entró en la sala de las duchas cargando toallas y champú, y después de atrancar la puerta, solo por si acaso, se acercó a su pequeño compañero, el cual le esperaba obedientemente apoyado contra la pared de baldosas blancas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y ambos permitieron que la confianza y la costumbre hablase por ellos. Ciel dejó que Sebastian le guiase hasta una de las duchas y un estremecimiento placentero recorrió su cuerpo cuando un reguero de agua caliente baño sus cuerpos. A continuación, Sebastian le besó, y en cuanto Ciel abrió su boca en busca de más contacto, el mayor succionó su lengua y las rodillas de Ciel temblaron.

—S-sebastian —musitó el, enterrando el rostro en el pecho del mayor cuando este sujetó su polla y comenzó a masturbarle.

Las manos de Ciel arañaron el pecho de Sebastian, y Sebastian soltó un siseo cuando la boca de Ciel se envolvió alrededor de uno de sus pezones, succionándolo con suavidad. A pesar de la urgencia con la que ambos se tocaban, el acto en sí era íntimo y tranquilo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambos habían tenido unos instantes de tranquilidad y Sebastian quería aprovecharlos al máximo.

Los jadeos de Ciel aumentaban de volumen a medida que Sebastian aumentaba la velocidad de sus cuidados. Con su mano libre, Sebastian sujetó los pequeños testículos del niño y los masajeó con delicadeza, aprovechando ese instante para depositar un casto beso sobre los labios de su compañero, cuya respiración errática se había acelerado de manera considerable. Por fin, Ciel se corrió con un gemido agudo que a oídos de Sebastian sonó casi como el maullido de un gatito desesperado.

—Contra la pared, Ciel —le murmuró Sebastian al oído, y Ciel, que apenas empezaba a recuperarse de su orgasmo, tragó saliva.

Con las manos temblándole como locas, el niño se dio la vuelta y las apoyó contra la resbaladiza pared a su espalda, interrumpiendo el camino de algunas gotitas que se deslizaban con parsimonia sobre las baldosas. Su primer instinto fue el de abrirse de piernas, pero Sebastian le detuvo. Sus grandes manos se posaron a cada lado de sus muslos y le obligaron a juntar las piernas hasta que sus talones se tocaron. Ciel gimió cuando Sebastian, todavía tras él, paseó sus manos apreciativamente por todo su cuerpo, acariciando su pecho y trazando sus costillas.

—Estás muy delgado —susurró Sebastian, y Ciel se sonrojó avergonzado. Era cierto, y también era uno de los motivos por el cual no quería que Sebastian le viese totalmente desnudo. Su cuerpo no tenía ni punto de comparación con el de Sebastian, que podría competir contra el de un Adonis.

—Eres tan perfecto —dijo de pronto Sebastian, y su boca se enterró en la nuca de Ciel, presionando besos y mordidas que se extendieron por todo su cuello. Ciel gimió y alzó la cabeza obediente, tratando de ignorar las cosquillas que la lengua y los labios de Sebastian le producían para centrarse en el intenso placer.

Entonces, la polla erecta de Sebastian se posición contra el hueco de separación que quedaba entre sus delgados muslos, y el chico empujó. Ciel arañó la pared y Sebastian gruñó en su oído.

—No te muevas —le advirtió el mayor, y Ciel se propuso intentarlo. Sebastian… se estaba follando sus muslos.

Ciel podía sentir la polla de Sebastian rozando sus testículos, embistiéndole sin cuidado y arrancándole jadeo tras jadeo. Su propia polla comenzó a cobrar vida nuevamente, pero el niño no se atrevió a separar sus manos de la pared para tocarse. En su lugar, cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio para amortiguar sus jadeos y esperó a que Sebastian se corriese en sus muslos, ensuciándolos con su semilla en un acto que poco tenía de galante.

—Las cosas que me obligas a hacer —jadeó Sebastian, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Ciel mientras el agua de la ducha recaía en una cascada continua sobre su espalda.

Ciel no estaba seguro de si Sebastian estaba bromeando o si realmente hablaba en serio, pero cuando el mayor sujetó su barbilla con cuidado y le giró la cabeza, Ciel no opuso resistencia contra el tierno beso que fue depositado sobre sus labios enrojecidos.

 **OoOoO**

Mientras tanto, en los barracones de las chicas, Sieglinde, con la cabeza asomada desde su lugar en la litera de arriba contemplaba a Lizzy con cierto reproche.

—¿Estás segura de que no nos hemos pasado? —preguntó la niña, jugando nerviosamente con las sabanas de su cama.

—Por supuesto que no, son chicos listos. Seguro que se las habrán apañado de maravilla —replicó Lizzy, escondiendo bajo su colchón la ropa que una hora antes Sieglinde y ella habían robado en el lago.

—Pero quizás no deberíamos habernos chivado a la monitora…

—Ya te he dicho que estarán bien, no dimos ningún nombre. Además, un poco de adrenalina nunca viene mal para unir los corazones de la gente.

—¿Seguro que estás haciendo esto para ayudarles en su relación? —inquirió Sieglinde, recelosa.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Lizzy ofendida. Para ayudarles, y para castigarles por haberla intentado engañar como si fuese idiota. A ella nunca se le escapaba nada; de hecho, lo supo desde el primer momento en que los vio: Sebastian y Ciel estaban coladitos el uno por el otro. Quizás así, la próxima vez su primo se lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar excluirla de su vida romántica…

* * *

 **Echaba de menos escribir desde el punto de vista de este Sebastian...**

 **En fin, la verdad es que no tengo mucho más que decir. Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado, y si es así, os agradecería que me dejáseis un comentario para hacermelo saber.**

 **PD: Ya sé que no ha habido lemon per se, pero os prometo que el siguiente capítulo es EL capítulo *guiño guiño, codazo codazo*.**


End file.
